dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Fresh Start
Life. 1 It's been a week since I left the city, and I manage to keep hydrated from the rain and barely kept myself from starving to death from the wild of the forest. I came across a big town near the end of my journey of a new start but no one would even come near me. Later at night I came across a house, a big house that looked like someone lives there. but by the time I reached the iron gates, I collapsed on the walk way. As I was about to fall a french maiden saw me and got me into the house, where she treated me and took care of me when I was sick. I fell unconscious for three days, I woke up and went downstairs to see where I am. "Oh! Your awake!" "Yes ma'am, I am." "Good! Breakfast is almost ready." "Please miss, you have done so much, I can just leave and- " "No! Please Stay! It is no trouble at all!" "Are you sure?" "Yes, now come and eat. You have came a long way." I felt like I am not welcome here, even though she is insisting. It was as if my mother was still alive and she always cooks breakfast every morning. Well I might as well be thankful to "The Father" for this fate. "So I see your looking for help." "Well something like that. I thought I can just stick around till I can find a place." "I'm sorry miss I didn't catch your name." "Sera, Sera Jason. And yours?" "Joey, Joey Redgrave." I have to make my human name sooner or later. I have to keep a low profile, even though there are no demons here. I have to change my name, thankfully I know how to do that. "Mr. Redgrave, you seem like a nice young man. Are you new here?" "Yes, I just arrive here." "Ah, so the young man is awake, Ms Jason." "Good morning, Goshuujinsama (Master)." "And who might this young man be?" "This is Mr. Joey Redgrave." "I saw you collapse on the street last night, so I ordered Ms. Jason here to help you get back to heath." "It is most appreciative sir." "Please son, call me lucas" "Thank you for offering and bringing me back to health Lucas." "I just carried you in, it was Ms. Jason who brought you back to health." "Lyaah! goshuujinsama! (Master) your embarrassing me" "anyways let's talk businesses, I am going to place you as a teacher's assistant in kuoh academy. And you will get all of the help and training you need there." "Yeah, wait. Your giving me a job?" "But of course!" I was totally confused. He is giving me a job opportunity in a private school and I will have job training there. It was too convenient to happen, to stumble across a rich man's house, who happens to be the Directer of the school. But this is all too much, all in one day I need to find some answers. "Come Joey, we have to head for the school." "Right now?" By noon, we arrived to the school and I happen to find that the gender racial is completely different from each other, I don't see as much guys here besides the teachers. I met one of them and even the principle. "So he will be working for us?" "Yes my friend, he is a fine young man." The people here accepted my appointment and I got the job, yay! But I still have much to know about the school I am working in as a teacher, It's gonna be rough. Category:Fanon Story Category:Shadow red earth dragon